Pokémon: Kanto Journeys
by I AshGreninja I
Summary: Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town leaves on his Pokemon journey with a Squirtle as his starter Pokemon. What Pokemon will he meet and catch, and what trainers will be his friends and his rivals... Hello, readers, just read...
1. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

It was a nice and sunny day in Pallet Town in the Kanto region, home to the world known Professor Samuel Oak. An eleven-year-old boy named Ash Ketchum was getting ready to go to the Professor Oak's lab to get his starter Pokémon.

"Mum! Where are my trousers?" Ash shouted out to his Mum; Delia Ketchum, a young woman with mahogany hair and amber eyes. "They are in the drawer next to your bed," she shouted back to Ash.

Ash came down to the dining table from his room; he sat down and started to eat his breakfast. His mum started to cry. "Mum, what's wrong with you today?" he asked worriedly. "Nothing Ash, it's just that you are going on a journey on your own and we won't be seeing each other for nearly a whole year!" she cried.

"Mum… Don't worry; I will call you every time I reach a Pokémon centre," he said with a bit of happiness on his face. "Ok Ash, you are getting late, quick go now!" she said. Ash took his backpack, rushed out of the door, and started to walk in the direction of the lab. "Bye mum, see you later," he said. "Bye Ash, and don't forget to change your underwear every day!" she shouted back as she saw her son disappear around the corner of the road.

"Professor Oak! Professor Oak!" Ash shouted from outside the lab. "Who is it?" a young lady answered back; Daisy Oak, granddaughter of Professor Samuel Oak. But when she saw Ash she recognised him and greeted him inside, "Oh, hi Ash, come in."

"Hello Daisy, how are you," he asked her. "I'm fine. Are you here to get your starter Pokémon Ash?" she asked him. "Yes! Do you know where Professor Oak is?" Ash replied and asked. "Sorry Ash, he is not here, but I can give you your starter Pokémon," she said and laughed at the delighted look on Ash's face. "Come in."

She led Ash into the lab and to a device that held three poke balls and asked what Pokémon Ash wanted, but before she could finish her question, Ash said that he wanted Squirtle. So, she took a poke ball out of the three and released the Pokémon inside. A blue light shot out, onto the ground and a Pokémon appeared. It was small, blue in colour and had a shell and a tail.

Daisy showed Ash a device. "This is a Pokédex, it shows you all the information of the Pokémon you point it at. It also scans your Pokémon and tells you what moves it can use and what level it is," she told Ash, who was waiting to try it out. When Daisy gave Ash the Pokédex, he took it and pointed it at Squirtle. It gave a clicking noise. _"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity."_

"Wow, it's like an encyclopaedia for Pokémon," Ash said excitedly. "Yes Ash, so, see you next time and have a wonderful journey," Daisy said and waved as Ash left the lab with his new friend Squirtle.

Ash was walking through route 1 to Viridian City, when he heard a scream, "Pikaaaaa." "That sounds like a Pokémon. Squirtle do you want to go and check it out," he asked his partner. "Squirt Squirtle," it replied back to Ash with a big nod. Ash and Squirtle ran towards the scream which came from behind a bush.

When he saw what was going on he saw a small yellow Pokémon being attacked by two orange Pokémon.

Surprised, Ash took out his Pokédex. _"Pikachu, the mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu can help other Pikachu who are feeling weak by sharing its electric current."_ Then he pointed it at the larger Pokémon. _"Raichu, the mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pikachu. It can shock with more than 100,000 volts, enough to render a Dragonite unconscious."_

"Hey, what are you two doing?" he shouted at the two Raichu. They turned around and started walking towards him…

* * *

 **Hello, readers and fans of Pokémon. I have started to write Pokémon fan fiction. I know that this is a really small chapter but I wanted to plan something out so I finished this chapter with a cliffhanger. So, stay alert for the next chapter to see what will happen to Ash and Pikachu.**

 **Pokemon**

 **Ash:**

 **Squirtle (Male)**


	2. What a weird organisation!

**Chapter 2: What a weird organisation!**

...and gave him a stare that frightened Squirtle. Ash did not want to run away and he was definitely sure about that. "Leave that Pikachu alone!" he commanded as soon as he said that, "Squirtle, use Head Butt." listening to its trainer, Squirtle started to run at the Raichu jumped and hit both the Raichu in the stomach. Even though they were hit with a move the two Raichu fired a thunderbolt at Squirtle.

"Quick, Squirtle, use Mirror Coat!" Squirtle started glowing transparent white, and upon contact with the thunderbolt, Squirtle returned the move to its owners with double the amount of power. The two Raichu fainted to the floor. "Squirtle, return." Ash retrieved his partner. He ran towards the Pikachu and picked it up. 'I need to get you to the Pokémon centre as quick as possible,' he thought to himself looking at the tired and injured Pikachu. 'But Viridian city is very far away.' he realised. Then he realised, he was right outside Pallet Town, he could take it to Dasiy.

He was almost dead when he had reached the professor's lab. "Daisy! Daisy!" he shouted as he ran in knowing the professor was not there. "Yes. Oh, Ash! Hello?" she said with astonishment when she saw the hurt Pikachu in his hands. "Daisy, this Pikachu is badly hurt. Please do something!" he said breathing very hard. "Yes, I can. Come in quick!" She opened the door to let Ash in, who rushed to where the potions were. Daisy, who was right behind took a full restore and sprayed it at Pikachu. "Pikaaaa!" the Pikachu shouted at the stinging effect of the potion.

As the Pikachu opened its eyes, Ash rested it on the chair nearby, within a few seconds the Pikachu got up good as new! "Are you feeling all right Pikachu?" Ash asked the tiny Pokemon. "Pika pi pikachu!" it replied with a cute smile on its face. Then he turned to Daisy and thanked her for her help.

The Pikachu climbed up Ash's shoulder and pointed its hand at a poke ball attached to Ash's belt. "You want to come with us Pikachu? Ash asked the cute Pikachu. the Pikachu rubbed its cheeks with Ash's cheeks, but it didn't shock him! He took a poke ball from his belt and before he could throw it the Pikachu jumped and hit the poke ball with its head. The Pokemon was surrounded by a blue light and was pulled into the poke ball. The ball shook on Ash's palm, 1...2...3 a clicking noise came and a star appeared on top of the poke ball indicating the Pokemon was caught.

Ash let Pikachu out of its poke ball, When the Pokemon came out it had its eyes closed and was shivering. Ash remembered what he had read, that some Pokemon didn't like to stay in their poke ball. "You don't like to be in your poke ball do you buddy!" he asked with a smile. "Piiiiiii!" the Pokemon let out a small happy squeal. Ash then released Squirtle, he introduced Pikachu and Squirtle to each other, "Squirtle, this is Pikachu our new friend, and Pikachu, this is Squirtle." The two Pokemon looked at each other and smiled. Ash retrieved Squirtle and asked Pikachu to get onto his shoulder. "OK Daisy, thanks for your help. I'll be taking your leave," he said walking towards the exit.

"Bye Ash, have a nice and safe journey!" she replied as Ash ran to route 1. When Ash was walking through route 1 with Pikachu on his shoulder he noticed something unusual. Pikachu cheeks were releasing electricity. "Pika pi," Pikachu was tapping its owner's shoulder pointing towards the same bush in which he found Pikachu. Ash recognized the bush because he remembered that the bush was in the shape of a ball.

Ash started walking towards the bush, seeing danger ahead Pikachu jumped in front of Ash and started walking slowly with Ash. When Ash reached close enough to the bush, the two Raichu who were hurting Pikachu were there bullying another Pokemon. _"Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon. At the time of its birth, Vulpix has one white tail. The tail separates into six if this Pokemon receives plenty of love from its trainer. The six tails become magnificently curled."_ 'A Vulpix! What is a Vulpix doing here near Pallet Town.' he thought to himself, as he had never seen a Vulpix around Pallet Town.

He let out Squirtle out and was walking closer to the two evil Raichu. "Leave, that Vulpix alone, you two evil Pokemon," he shouted at them, but this time he noticed two other shadows behind them. They walked towards the two Raichu.

"Prepare for trouble," said a young woman with long, pink hair.

"Make it double," said a young man with violet hair.

"To protect the world from devastation," said the woman.

"To unite all people within our nation," said the man.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," said the woman.

"To extend the reach for the stars above." said the man.

"Jessie," said the woman, who seemed to be Jessie.

"James," said the man, who seemed to be James.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light," said Jessie.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," said James.

"Meowth! That's right!" said a talking Meowth!

'A talking Meowth?' Ash thought to himself. "Who are you?" he asked finally after taking his time to digest what he had just seen. "We, twerp, are members of Team Rocket. We capture preciously rare Pokemon and present it to our boss, and you are an obstacle in our way," said Jessie in an angry tone.

"I won't let you hurt that Vulpix!" he said. "We'll see that!" said James, he commanded his Raichu, which seemed to be the one with the scar to use focus punch. the Raichu started to run at Pikachu. "Pikachu, dodge it, and then use Quick Attack!" he shouted. When the Raichu came close enough, Pikachu dodged the move, which ended up hitting a tree. Pikachu started running toward the Raichu and hit it with full speed.

"Raichu, return" James retrieved his hurt Raichu and whispered something in Jessie's ear. Then Jessie retrieved her Raichu, which appeared to be a female, and they and the talking Meowth opened jet-packs and flew off saying, "We will get you later or sooner!"

"Well, that was weird," he said walking to the Vulpix. "You can go now," he said to the Vulpix, which ran into the jungle as soon as it got up. He retrieved Squirtle and called Pikachu on his back. He carries on walking on route 1 towards Viridian City. 'What weird people, if I ever meet them again, I won't let them get away.' he thought to himself as he walked.

* * *

 **Hello readers, it has a been too long since I had written the first chapter. Ash meets Team Rocket and he will meet them again. This chapter is much longer than the previous one, ¬_¬, like duh, and so I hope you enjoyed it. I will update you with the next chapter sooner than last time. And, thanks for all the views and reviews.**

 **Pokemon**

 **Ash:**

 **Pikachu (Male)**

 **Squirtle (Male)**


	3. A Friend or A Foe?

**Chapter 3: A Friend or A Foe?**

Ash arrived at Viridian City a night. He gave his Pokémon to Nurse Joy and her assistant Chansey, he waited for about ten minutes when Nurse Joy came back with his Pokémon in perfect condition. He stayed there for the night as he was too tired from the long walk and all the chaos caused by the mysterious organisation called Team Rocket. 'Who are those people, and why do they capture Pokémon against their will? Whatever and whoever they are, I won't let them get what they want!' he had a really long thought about who they were and about whether or not telling Officer Jenny, but he too tired and fell asleep before he could give any further thought.

It was morning, Pikachu woke him up by shocking him with a Thunderbolt. "Aaaaah! Pikachu, why did you do that for?" he asked enraged. "Pikachu!" it replied with a big smile on its face pointing at the window. Ash could clearly see that it was morning and that he had been sleeping for a long time as it was 10 o'clock. "It's ten already! Thanks, Pikachu. I need to call mum and tell her that I have reached Viridian!" Excited about talking to his mum he got up, went for a shower and ate his breakfast. He then left the Pokémon centre and went shopping.

First, he went into a Poke Mart. There he saw many different poke balls and everything needed for a Pokémon and their trainers. He bought some healing potions and a mega ball which was the last one left. It cost him nearly half his money he had (Ash used to work part-time jobs in Pallet Town before he became a trainer. So he has got plenty of money). When he left the Poke Mart, he saw on a map that there was a park in the town with a battlefield. Ash looked at Pikachu who got really excited when he got told that they were going to battle other trainers. They started walking towards the park.

Meanwhile, in the same town, there was a young girl called Misty, wearing a yellow tank top, and orange hair tied into a side ponytail. She walked past a tree, suddenly a bug type Pokémon fell out of it. "Aaaaaaaaa! It's a Caterpie, get away from me!" she screamed at the poor bug type. A man who walked by asked her why she was shouting at a little Caterpie. "I'm scared of bug type Pokémon. They are gross and weird," she said disgustedly.

"Can you please get it away from me, please?" the man took the Caterpie and put it on the tree and walked away staring at Misty. She carried on walking, she was planning on going to the park as well. She wanted to catch some Pokémon other than the water types she had except bug types.

Meanwhile, Ash was at the park battling other trainers. He battled a trainer called Mandi, a boy with long green hair and a red band around his forehead. He had a really bad attitude when Ash went to shake his hand before the battle he refused and showed his poke ball! He said that Ash was going to definitely loose, but even with three Pokémon, he couldn't win against Pikachu and Squirtle. He just walked away when he lost. Ash was battling another trainer called Brian. He was pretty kind and funny but when it came to battling he was pretty strong and it ended in a draw. He had a Growlith, a Charmander and a Flareon. So, it was obvious that he was a fire type trainer, or at least Ash assumed that he was a fire type trainer.

"Hello, I am Leaf, what's your name dickhead?" a voice from behind Ash asked him arrogantly.

"Excuse me! Mind your language Leaf! How are you old friend?" he asked back at the girl happily.

"Well Ashy-boy, I am fine and I assume you are fine too!" Leaf replied joyfully.

"Want to battle, Leaf? Don't think so, because you never got close to Pokemon, did you?" he asked with a grin. Not replying, Leaf took out a poke ball and threw it out in front of Ash. I a flash of blue light appeared a huge Pokemon, _"Ivyasaur, the seed Pokemon. When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs."_ it was an Ivysaur!

"You can touch a Pokemon! I mean, Leaf Green can touch a Pokemon!" he said when he saw Leaf stroking Ivysaur's bulb. "Well, now that you can touch Pokemon, would you like to have a Pokemon battle with me.

"Yeah, sure." she walked over to one end of the battlefield. Ash walked over to the opposite side of the battlefield and said, "OK, it will be a one on one battle. Fine?"

"Fine! Ivysaur, get ready for battle." Ivysaur walked in front of Leaf and stood firmly on the ground.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash stretched his arm out, Pikachu ran to the tip of the arm and jumped onto the battlefield.

"I see you have got a Pikachu! It's so cute," she said excitedly.

"And...he's cute but strong!" he said fiercely. "OK, let the battle begin. I let you have the first move," he said laughing.

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf." Ivysaur bent her front legs and shot razor sharp leaves at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack to dodge it and then use Thunderbolt." Pikachu ran very quickly past the leaves and then charged electricity in his cheeks. When he was running at a steady pace he discharged his stored electricity at the opponent. Ivysaur fell down when hit by the attack and fainted. Leaf ran over knowing this by seeing Ivysaur's spiral eyes. "What happened?" Ash asked, shocked to see the Ivysaur was knocked out by one attack.

"She hasn't been well for the past few days." Leaf replied with tear filled eyes.

"Let's take her to the Pokemon centre. I think Nurse Joy will be able to make her well again." Leaf picked up Ivysaur into her arms and started running toward the Pokemon centre. Ash followed he until they reached Nurse Joy's front desk. "Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy! Please do something, my Ivysaur is not well." Leaf said panicking to Nurse Joy.

"Don't worry, please put Ivysaur on the bed and wait over there," she replied pointing a the cafeteria. Leaf and Ash walked over to the cafeteria slowly, both with their heads down.

"Don't worry, Ivysaur will be fine," Ash said joyfully... After waiting for nearly an hour, Nurse Joy called Leaf and Ash over. "Your Ivysaur had eaten too many snacks, so please give a limited amount of snacks to your Pokemon and keep them healthy," Leaf called back Ivysaur into her poke ball and started walking back to the entrance. Ash realising what Nurse Joy said, asked Leaf, " You still don't feed Pokemon a lot of snacks do you?" Laughing, Leaf ran out of the Pokemon centre and sat on a bench. When caught up, Leaf said she needs to go back to her parents and left. Ash went back to the battlefield in the Park.

* * *

 **Sorry for not adding in Misty's part in for a long time...**

* * *

Meanwhile, Misty had reached the Pokemon centre just after Ash and Leaf had left for the Pokemon centre. She was just walking around the park when she noticed Pikachu wandering around in the bush.

* * *

 **...Ash has reached the park...**

* * *

She followed it... when it jumped to land on Ash's shoulder, Misty thought that it was about to attack him. She threw a poke ball at it in attempt to capture it. When Pikachu realised that a poke ball was flung at him, he used Iron Tail and the poke ball, when hit by a powerful move like that, the poke ball exploded into a million bits. Ash turned around at the sound of the explosion to see smoke covering his front. When the smoke cleared, he could see Misty **(he didn't know her yet ¬_¬...)** standing in front of him. "What are you doing, whoever you are?" he asked enraged.

"Sorry! I wanted to catch that Pikachu!" she replied.

"Why would you want to catch my Pokemon, are you a Pokemon thief?!" he asked walking towards Misty angrily.

"No, no! I didn't know that, that Pikachu was your Pokemon. I'm sorry." she then shouted at him enraged. "But your Pikachu exploded my poke ball. Ash had bought some poke ball earlier but he gave them to Leaf as she needed some.

"I don't have any poke ball, and anyway, it's your fault for trying to catch my Pikachu!" he replied.

"It's OK, it is my fault. I'm Misty, and you are?" she asked politely. Ash was surprised that Misty just forgot about her poke ball and was asking his name kindly. "I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. Nice to meet you, friends?" he asked back doubtfully.

"Sure, where are you heading next?" Misty asked Ash.

"Pewter City, I'm going to challenge the gym leader for a battle," he said excitedly, as he imagined winning the boulder badge.

"Cool, I'm going through there as well, want to head there together?"

"Sure, let's leave tomorrow, it's getting pretty dark now," he said. They both headed to an inn and stayed for the night. They were going to Pewter City tomorrow, but Ash didn't know who Misty really was...

* * *

 **Hello readers, thank you for all the support you have given me since the first chapter. This was the chapter where Misty and Ash meet. In the next chapter, Ash will battle the Pewter City gym leader. I made Misty a bit kind in my fan-fiction as she was hot-headed in the Anime. Oh yes, kraftues, I take a long time to write my chapters because I plan what will happen, I don't write what comes into my mind.**

 **Pokemon**

 **Ash:**

 **Pikachu (Male)**

 **Squirtle (Male)**

 **Misty:**

 **Goldeen (Female)**

 **Staryu (Gender-less)**

 **Update v1.1: I changed Cerulean to Pewter City because they have to go through there, so Ash will battle Pewter City Gym leader not Misty.**


End file.
